


Her Light

by missbc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbc/pseuds/missbc
Summary: The mourning of a true angel...





	Her Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not mine, J.K., Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. own them.

I can still see her, draped across the foot of my bed, her long white-blonde hair fanned about her head like a Renaissance angel’s halo. She would spend long hours staring at my ceiling, occasionally making some comment about the inexplicable creature of the week. If I close my eyes, I can feel the warm weight of her arm against my leg, assuring me of her presence even in the silence. I can certainly hear her, remember the words that seemed mysterious even in our magic saturated world. I can almost imagine the taste of her on my tongue, the spicy sweetness of her innocently wicked kisses. On the worst nights, I wake up thinking it was all a dream, and the pain is tenfold as I realize the space next to me is cold, as it has been for eight months now.

She was my light, my love, my best friend. She stayed pure in a world corrupted, right until the very end, when she sacrificed herself to save us, to save me. Her light shone so brightly at that moment that the darkness we were fighting had no chance. It was over in a second and we were all left blinking in the afterimage. It was a few moments before we realized what had happened, before everything I’d hoped and dreamed was ripped away from me. There was nothing left of her body, only the necklace I had given her the Christmas before and her radish earrings, still warm. No one understood why I wept so hard and for so long, and they’ll never know. Instead, I come here alone on the anniversary each month and remember.

I’ve decided to take the position they’ve offered me at the school, to teach a new generation about the heroes of the War, to teach them about a specific hero, my angel, so that her sacrifice will be remembered forever, and so that no one will have to pay the price that I paid, and am still paying, to this day.

*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*

Long fingers trace the letters on the monument.

Luna Lilly Lovegood  
February 29th, 1981 – July 12th, 2003  
‘Our Guardian Angel’

Ginny turns, a single tear running down her cheek, before she squares her shoulders and schools her expression. Her secret pain shows only in her eyes. 


End file.
